Breaking Point
by Innocentenough
Summary: Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Neji Hyuuga, the most sought after bachelor, the strongest Anbu captain, the second most intelligent ninja throughout Konoha and one of his good friends was currently breaking apart in front of him. NejixSaku
1. Broken

Well its been a while since i uploaded anthing and i was reading a story on here the other day and decided to give it another go :)

**Disclamer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story**

* * *

She sighed heavily as her knuckles rapped gently against the door. She just had to drag her ass out of bed at some ungodly hour of the morning due to an emergency sent by the Hokage.

She heard a small mumble on the other side of the door and took that as her entrance. She tiredly entered the room, her hair a dishevelled mess; she hadn't had a chance to even run a brush through it due to the annoying messenger-nin that was rushing through her apartment frantically trying to get her to dress quicker.

Naruto took one look at her and immediately felt guilty for not calling another medic.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Sorry about all this….."

"Good morning to you to" she huffed as she slumped down in the chair opposite his desk. "So what's the problem Naruto?"

"Well you see there's been a bit of an emergency down at the Hyuuga compound" He started, tapping his fingers on his desk.

Sakura's tiredness seemed to mend itself as she took a sudden interest in what Naruto was saying. "What kind of emergency?"

"Hinata came to me today…I mean last night.." he said as he glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. His eyes dropping slightly as he saw it read 2.00 am. "She's starting to worry about Neji. It seems that he's been overtraining himself lately"

Sakura's tiredness immediately came flying back and she slipped further into the chair, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Is that it? You called me out here for that Naruto? Why couldn't it have waited until morning?"

He could tell she was starting to get annoyed. "That's not all I have to tell you"

Her slender pink eyebrows rose slightly and she shifted to a more comfortable position. "Go on…"

"I think the Hyuuga clan has been hiding something from me for a while now. Its possible that Tsunade knew but since ive claimed the title of Hokage, ive heard nothing of it."

"Is it to do with the Tattoo across Neji's forehead?"

"Not entirely. You've witnessed the Byuukagen used yes?"

"Yeh…what of it?"

"The chakra control needed to execute this technique is incredible and all Hyuuga's are taught to use it at an early age. The _amount_ of chakra is what's important here. If you go over that amount, however, its not too much of a problem. But if you continuously do so, you can get to the point where you loose your eye-sight."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as the shock settled in. "But how is that possible? I thought the Byuukagen was harmless?"

"All techniques come with drawbacks, Sakura-chan"

"Hm" she agreed silently. "Since when did you become so knowledgeable about the Hyuuga clan anyway?"

"Do you really think I would be up all night for any other reason?"

"…good point"

"Anyway, the point is that Hinata is worried because Neji has been overtraining himself lately. She says he looks tired and is worried that it may cause him to overuse his Byuukagen and not be able to control how much chakra is entering his eyes"

Sakura rubbed her temples gently. All this information was not good this early in the morning.

"What do you mean by overtraining? All ninja's are known to train everyday for long hours."

"By overtraining, I mean that Neji is probably out there training as we speak"

"Idiot" she muttered.

"See, now this is why I picked you and not another medic-nin Sakura. You know what your talking about" He smiled tiredly.

"So what would you like me to do about it?"

Naruto's hands laced together neatly and he stared at them for a while, considering what to do next.

"I need you to do a full physical check-up on Neji, make sure he's fit and healthy. Check his eyes for signs of any discomfort."

"Anything else?"

"Yes actually. I want you to monitor his training"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, monitor his training. Make sure he isn't overexerting himself"

"He's not a 5 year old Naruto!" Sakura hissed through her teeth as she stood up out of her chair.

"He's bloody well acting like one! Listen Sakura, please do this for me. I need to make sure that he's ok and that the idiot isn't gonna blind himself without realizing it. Hinata's more worried then I am and you know what that does to her"

Sakura sighed heavily, her hand on her forehead as she tried to control her anger. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find her whiskered friend smiling at her gently.

The look in his blue eyes was hard to resist.

"Guess I should head over there now then"

"Thank-you Sakura-chan!" he hugged her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now get to bed Naruto, you look like death" she giggled lightly as he poked her cheek.

"Yeh well you don't like so great either. Might wanna' brush your hair first before you go round there. Their like In-breed rabbits, all neat and tidy"

She slapped his arm and told him off for being so rude. He merely chuckled and claimed that had heard it from Neji himself.

"Yeh right! I'll see ya later Naruto"

He coughed slightly as a whirl of Sakura petals circled his office.

_She always has to make such a dramatic exit…_

* * *

Sweat poured from his forehead; his Konoha protector long gone, revealing his trade-mark symbol of the Hyuuga branch clan. His fists punched the air as he kicked and flipped his way around the training grounds. His chakra was depleted to the point of exhaustion and yet he still felt the need to carry on. He practised hand to hand combat rather than his gentle fist style and relied completely on the strength of his own muscles to keep going. His breath was ragged and delayed, but he didn't stop.

Not even when he heard the crack of a twig in the bushes off to the right.

His head snapped up and it was just enough for him to loose focus. His foot slipped on the dewy morning grass and a resounding _snap! _echoed through the trees.

He howled in agony and gripped his pounding leg, the broken bone nudging painfully against his muscles. He grit his teeth from screaming out in agony whilst he shifted into a half-sitting position. He glanced around helplessly for something to grip onto, something to help haul him to his feet. But the empty centre of the training pit wasn't looking to promising.

His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he stumbled to his feet; the nauseating pain was numbing his senses and he was starting to feel dizzy. He tried to activate his Byuukagen but his lack of chakra proved it impossible.

"Shit.." he mumbled. Looked like he was going to have to hop all the way to the hospital.

_Think of it as training, think of it as training.._

He repeated this over and over again as he began the long, arduous journey. Who's brilliant idea was it to put the hospital on the other side of Konoha?

He stumbled slightly as he hopped awkwardly onto a small rock. It rolled from side to side and he lost balance, falling to the side. A loud thud was heard as he hit the ground, his hands preventing his broken leg from snapping in half completely. He rolled painfully onto his back and let out a deep breath.

"Looks like im staying here until Tenten or Lee comes looking for me…" he mumbled. His eyes scrunched up as a particularly excruciating pain shot up his leg and hit his thigh. He couldn't help the cry of agony that escaped his chapped lips and he gripped his leg, writhing and desperately trying to stop the pain.

"There's a _reason_ why ninja's don't train alone at night"

The biting voice in the crisp morning air caught his attention for a second and he lifted his head to see a blurred vision of pink.

"Haruno?" He grumbled, fighting to keep his eyes from closing.

"Good morning"

"What…are you doing here?" he hauled himself up to sit, failing miserably at trying to mask the pain.

She said nothing as she approached him. Her sharp emerald eyes told him quickly to shut-up and pay attention. She knelt next to him and analyzed his leg. She touched it gently with her fingers and he hissed in pain.

"Serves you right…" she said under her breath. His eyes boar into hers which told her that he heard what she said. "Oh Neji don't look at me like that!" She snapped angrily. Her hand pressed down on his leg and he could only flop back onto the grass as he gasped in shock. The pain was to the point that it silenced him completely. He tried to grab her hand and stop her but it wasn't doing as it was told.

A sudden warmth filled his being as she poured her chakra into his body, healing his many scrapes and bruises. He almost sighed in content as the pain disappeared and the tiredness and exhaustion began to set in. He stayed awake however to try and analyze the situation.

Like every Hyuuga does.

He watched as she began to set his leg, her hands rubbing ginger circles on his thigh. He heard the bones snap back together and couldn't help the slight jolt that ran up his spine. Goosebumps rose on his arms as he tried to make sense of the strange feeling that was running up and down his leg.

"May as well get comfortable Hyuuga, we're gonna be here a while" She said, her eyes not leaving his leg.

He didn't move a muscle, however, as she worked her healing magic on his broken bone. He stared at her the whole way through the procedure. Even when she warned him that it might become slightly painful, he didn't flinch. It was when she was knitting his torn muscle back together and made the finishing touches to his injury that he noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the messy pink fluff that covered her head.

"What time is it?" He grumbled. His voice cracked under the sudden strain.

"About 4 in the morning" she answered. She grabbed some bandages and began strapping them tightly around his now healed leg. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements.

"That wont be necessary. You've healed it." He stated matter of factly.

"Im the medic here Hyuuga so swallow your pride and let me do my job" She stared hard at him before continuing her work.

"What were you doing out here this early?" He asked, after a minute of silence. She gave the bandage a sharp tug as she tied it together, finishing her handy work with a brush of the hands.

"I was sent by the Hokage"

"Don't joke."

"Im not joking, Neji" She glared at him. Her eyes were sharp with anger and her arms were crossed tightly against her chest, preventing herself from slamming her fists into his face.

"I think I know what this is about…" He resisted the urge to gulp. He knew why she was here and he also knew why the Hokage had sent her instead of some other medic.

She was fucking scary.

"Is this about my training?" He snapped. He suddenly felt a rage of anger wash over his mind. He wasn't a kid for gods sake.

"I'm glad you understand" She sneered.

"Thank you for your help, _Haruno_, but I don't need a babysitter!" He growled. He hopped to his feet, stumbling slightly on his recently healed leg that was as stiff as a plank.

"Well according to your cousin and the leader of this village, you've been acting like a stubborn little brat! So yes, you do infact need a babysitter to control your little mid-life tantrums"

He couldn't stop his fist from flying out. She caught it with ease, her chakra enhanced hand gripping his in a bone-crushing stance. His hand shook at the sudden force of her defence and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his parched lips.

"Big mistake" She snarled.

The last thing he remembered seeing was the blue leather of her gloves before she knocked him out clean with one punch.

* * *

The deep black of unconsciousness slowly turned into a hazy grey before slits of colour and light began to slice through. A groan echoed throughout the room, a young man shifting under the white sheets of his bed. His eyes finally opened and he blinked lazily. The sharp light from the window made his head pound, turning away he raised a bandaged hand to block it.

As he opened his eyes he noticed the other people in his room.

"About time you woke up"

He stared up at the orange suit of one Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage and leader of their hidden leaf village. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. He licked them gingerly before hauling himself into a sitting position. He groaned again; it felt like a thousand tons of metal was hanging off his shoulders, pulling him back. He flopped back onto the soft cushions that Naruto had propped up for him. His eyes widened slightly as his dry throat grated roughly sending him into a coughing frenzy.

Sakura was by his side in an instant, a glass of water in hand as she all but poured it down his throat. She rubbed his back carefully as the attack died down. He fell back exhausted and was about to close his eyes again when a voice interrupted.

"Not so fast, Neji" Hiashi snapped. He loomed over his nephew like a bird of prey. His sharp eyebrows burrowed deeply into the wrinkles of his face.

"Uncle?--"

"What were you thinking?" he snapped, cutting Neji off.

"I was jus-"

"You know how dangerous it is on the training grounds! Imagine if you were attacked when you were that low on chakra? And by yourself no less. You wouldn't of survived."

"But I--"

"Your lucky Sakura was there to help you!"

At this point Neji turned his head to the girl standing next to him. She had her back turned, staring out the window into the Hyuuga gardens. Her hair still not brushed. He bowed his head, his bangs shading his eyes. His pride was officially crushed and his ego was feeling a little bruised.

"Gomen…" He muttered, avoiding eye-contact with his Uncles harsh stare.

"You will stay here until further notice." He turned, bowed to Naruto and took his leave, the door slamming behind him. Neji winced at the resounding noise, his headache still not gone.

He stared straight ahead at the bland walls of his room. The white rug and vase of flowers in the corner the only decorations he was allowed. There was a single framed picture on the table by his bed; his father cradling a small baby in his arms whilst his mother looked on caringly.

"Ive never seen anyone verbally beat down the almighty Neji Hyuuga" Naruto taunted dryly from his place next to the bed. Sakura merely shifted her weight.

"Hn.."

"Ready for some more?"

He sat motionless as Naruto talked him through the procedure that he was to follow. He was not allowed out on S-class missions or allowed to train alone until he had sorted out his problems at home. Particularly with Hiashi.

"I know why your doing this…" Naruto concluded, his hand coming down gently on Neji's shoulder.

He stiffened immediately and swiped his hand off. Fed-up with the childish talk he was receiving he stared at Naruto as hard as he could. Satisfaction filtered through as he watched the Hokage back down.

"Do you? Do you really understand Naruto? What it feels like to constantly feel like a failure? You got everything you ever wanted!! You're the Hokage, you married my cousin and you are titled the number one ninja of our village! But me? What did I achieve all this time? Another telling off from my uncle? You don't understand--"

A hand shot out and stopped his advance. It was the same fist that had broken his hand earlier. He whipped his head around to face her. Her eyes were tired and dull, crinkling around the edges as a small smile crawled across her face, her lips parting lightly. He breathed heavily as he stared wide-eyed at the picture in front of him.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Neji Hyuuga, the most sought after bachelor, the strongest Anbu captain, the second most intelligent ninja throughout Konoha and one of his good friends was currently breaking apart in front of him. He could only look on and stare as his shoulders shook and tears slipped from his pearly white eyes. He visibly flinched as Neji clenched the bed sheets desperately, looking for an escape, a way out of this hell hole.

Sakura looked up at Naruto with wide-eyes. He stared back with a similar expression, unable to move from his position. Or rather, not sure if he should in case the broken Hyuuga didn't accept his comfort.

The door burst open and a flurry of purple rushed into the room.

"Neji!" Hinata cried, she flung herself past her husband and onto Neji's bed. She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him, her hand rubbing gently circles into his back as she calmed him down.

Sakura took Naruto's arm and dragged him away from the tear-jerking scene in front of them. She led him into the hall, carefully closing the door behind her so as not to disturb the intimate interaction between the two cousins.

"…What just happened?" He breathed, staring into space over her shoulder.

"I think Hyuuga Neji has cracked.."

* * *

R+R please

Chapter 2 will be up soon

Any critisism, whether its constructive or not, is appreaciated !


	2. The Beginning

The early morning rays shone through the thin fabric covering the windows on the far side of the room. She blinked a few times, ridding herself of her drowsiness as she continued her preparations for the day. She glanced over at the sleeping Anbu captain; the sheets tucked up to his chin, his face was composed and relaxed with the odd scrape and bruise across his cheeks from his rigorous training each day and night. It was odd how vulnerable he looked; his complexion had paled, his breathing was slightly shaky as he chest rose up and down, as if forced. His hair was a bit of a mess seeing as she hadn't had a chance to brush it out for him due to his constant fatigue.

It was the day after the traumatic incident where the young man had broken down in a flood of tears in her arms. She frowned slightly at the memory as she recalled how motionless and shocked she had been. Heck, he _was_ only human; everyone's allowed to let down their barriers and just break free. But the odd feeling that kept itching in the back of her mind was that this was no _ordinary_ person. She had never in her life as a shinobi and a medic seen him cry. He had once come back with a snapped vertebrae from a particularly trying mission, and didn't shed a tear once; not even when she pushed it back in place.

He was such a stoic and arrogant person that it seemed almost _wrong_ to see him this way.

She stood up and walked over to his side, gently stroking his bangs out of his face. She ran her finger across the juin on his forehead and he visibly shuddered under her touch. She rubbed circles into his temples, calming his frantic thoughts. His head lolled to the side as he drifted into an even deeper sleep.

"What Is going on in there…" she mumbled, her fingers lingering on the sides of his head longer than needed; she couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

A light knock signalled someone's entrance and it wasn't long until Hiashi strode into the room. He walked straight over to the side of the bed and stared down at his sleeping nephew.

"Wake him" he barked to Sakura, staring her straight in the eye.

"He's sleeping" she retorted, pressing a finger to her lips to shush him.

"I don't care. Wake him. We have many a thing to talk about and I am pressed for time"

"Well than maybe you should come back later" she ground out through gritted teeth. She glared into his dark eyes, an unfaltering stare that caused him to glance away towards his nephew again.

"Haruno, I appreciate your concern, but I really do have some pressing business to attend and my _first _priority is to speak with my nephew" He said, calming his voice to a deep and affirmative rumble.

She sighed heavily, a hand rubbing her forehead as she tried to rid herself of her tiredness and oncoming migraine.

"Of course, _Sir_, but may I please warn you that he is extremely fatigued at the moment and will not be able to speak fluently nor coherently. He is also, of course, very fragile…"

He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt flood through him as he watched the pink haired beauty walk to the other side of the bed and coax Neji to wake. He felt shocked to think that his nephew was this…well, _ill_. Fatigued? wouldn't be able to speak properly? Was this really what all his hard work had come to?

Sakura gently propped Neji up, little by little, until he was in a half sitting position. She then pressed two glowing fingers to each side of his temple and kept them there. Closing her eyes she concentrated on filtering her chakra into his system to hopefully jolt him awake; similar to an electric shock. Instead of waking up thrashing like she had half-expected, he awoke incredibly slowly; one dull pearl orb opened half way before the other joined it. They stayed half closed as he slowly but surely began to shift around. One finger at a time was lifted until he could just about flex his hand. He struggled with effort and couldn't stop his arm from flopping back down next to him. His whole body was incredibly painful; each muscle screaming as he tried to stretch the stiffness out of himself. His head lolled to the side slightly as the inviting darkness of sleep began to take over again, but as his head hit the pillow a hand shot out and grabbed it. He jumped slightly, eyes opening into slits again.

Sakura leaned a little closer, a beautiful smile spread across her worn features as she coaxed him back to reality again.

"Morning sleepy…" she smiled. She wondered why she was being so gentle and kind. Part of it was in her nature as a medic; every patient was treated with the up most respect. But she also felt a need to tend to this broken soul. He was looking pretty sorry for himself at the moment and she couldn't help but be drawn in.

He mumbled something and she nodded lightly.

"What's he saying?" Hiashi asked, slightly frantic.

"He just asked if it was 'Haruno'" She snapped, shutting the elder up. She continued to help Neji awaken until finally both his pearl white eyes were completely open. He looked up expectantly at his Uncle; offering him the first word.

Hiashi stared down at his broken Nephew for a long time. Gauging the right words to say in his head before speaking them. He cleared his throat slightly, glancing up at the girl opposite who was about ready to catch Neji when he slipped off the side of the bed.

"May we have some privacy please, Haruno?" He asked, as polite as his biting voice allowed him. She nodded courteously and after giving one last worried look to her patient, took her leave.

-------

She sat in the drawing room of the Hyuuga manor, her legs tucked up beneath her as she gratefully accepted the steaming cup of tea Hinata handed her. Naruto sat on Hinata's other side, his hand placed not too subtly on her toned thigh, drawing gently little circles with his thumb. Sakura watched In envy as they shared a little intimate moment before turning their attentions back on their guest.

"So, what's the next step?" She asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Im not sure." Naruto answered, his brows furrowing in concentration. "I think I made the right choice…if a little harsh.."

"No" Hinata cut in; her teacup hitting the plate a little harder than needed. "We've been worrying about this for far too long and its about time Neji was taught a lesson"

Sakura was quite taken aback by the young woman's resolve, not to mention the lack of stutter in her voice. She nodded in agreement.

"Hinata's right, Naruto. You weren't harsh at all. If anything you went a little to easy on him. There's no way he can train nor take on missions in the condition he's in."

"Condition?" Naruto asked, more like whispered; he was seemingly worried for his friend.

"All the sudden training and exercise he's put himself through in the last couple of weeks has finally caught up with him. He can barely get out of bed, let alone take on an A rank mission. I say we cancel all missions for him. Remove him from Anbu for a while, maybe even a few months; just until he gets his feet back and we sort this problem out once and for all."

"But…" Naruto looked earnestly at his wife, squeezing her leg to gauge her reaction to Sakura's statement.

"Sweetie, You know the right thing to do. Listen to Sakura, this Is her field of expertise and she knows what do" Hinata gave him a small smile.

"I understand what your saying." He sighed. "But think of it from Neji's point of view; he's messed up enough as it is at the moment and telling him that he's not allowed back to Anbu until he's better will break him apart even more. It's the one thing he's achieved that he's truly proud of and, if im honest, the best Captain and ninja ive seen so far"

Silence filtered through the room as the two woman considered what Naruto had said. In a sense, he was right. Neji was proud to be where he was; Captain of the Anbu team. What ninja wouldn't be happy? But maybe there was more to it than meets the eye. Sakura seemed to be the first to cotton onto this and she spoke up as soon as her intelligent mind had thought it through.

"Yes you raised a good point Naruto, But think about it. If Neji was training so hard every day and night to the point where he is bed-ridden, do you not think that stress is the main concern here? Maybe being _Captain_ of the team is too much for him, he clearly can't handle the pressure, as well as the added strain from Hiashi" She glanced at Hinata, gauging her reaction to talking about her father so bluntly. The young girls face remained passive however. "Maybe if you moved him down a rank in Anbu to second in command, he wouldn't have so much to be concerned about."

"That would ease his mind a little…" Hinata mumbled; looking deep in thought.

Naruto nodded. "It is settled then. I will move him down to second in command. Now, who's going to break the news to him"

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little outnumbered as he saw two prominent fingers pointing at his chest.

--------

Hiashi had met them in the drawing room, explaining the conversation he had had with Neji for the previous two hours. It consisted mainly of the problems concerning the branch family. It seemed that Neji played a huge role in leading the branch family members and often attended meetings and gatherings as a representation of that part of the clan.

Seemed like a huge responsibility to Sakura, giving her the notion that stress was indeed the result of his rigorous training methods.

Sakura cursed to herself as she walked back into Neji's room. Naruto had somehow managed to wriggle his way out of breaking the news to Neji about his displacement and lowering of rank.

She glanced over at the prodigy, expecting him to be half-dead on the plush mattress; knocked out due to exhaustion. Instead she came face to face with a pair of curious lavender eyes. She jumped slightly at the intense stare he was giving her. She suddenly noticed the slightly rosier complexion in his skin and a lighter glow in his eyes.

"Neji! You're awake" She smiled as she made her way over to him, her eyes roaming for any tell tale signs that acquired medical attention.

"Hn." was his simple answer, his eyes were still glued to her curiously.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" He nodded.

"The long sleep has proved its worth" he answered, finally turning his attention to the window as she began her medical examination. Checking his internal organs for any signs of discomfort, his joints for any unwanted friction between the bones that would hinder his performance in future battles.

She washed her hands in the awaiting bowl at her side once she was finished.

"I want to go outside" He stated simply.

She blinked. "What?"

"I would like to go outside" he repeated.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes searching his for any sign that he wanted to train or practice his Bykuugen.

"It's a nice day"

A serene look crossed his face and Sakura caught onto the fact that bathing in the sun may actually help him relax more and forget the stresses of life.

She nodded in agreement and proceeded to open the sliding door that led onto a terrace with a view of the Hyuuga gardens. Neji sure wasn't allowed a lot in his room but the view outside was enough to make up for that in Sakura's opinion. The only view she had from her apartment was the dirty streets of Konoha.

A sudden idea occurred to her and she quickly made her way over to the linen closet in the room down the hall. She excused herself from Neji's presence and warned him that if he were to move an inch without her help than she would personally see to him staying bed-ridden for a month. After her minor threat she collected as many duvets, cushions and pillows that she could manage and waddled back to Neji's room, trying not to trip in the process.

She made it to the terrace and dropped the contents of her arms onto the hard wooden boards. She then began laying them and placing them into a makeshift bed on the veranda; some pillows were sat up against the outside wall of Neji's room, others were splayed out around the sides with several layers of duvet in the middle to rid the floor of its hardness.

She smiled as she approached the young ninja, coaxing him to let her put an arm under his and wrap it round his back as she hauled him out of bed; this is where the extra strength came in handy. She all but dragged him out onto the veranda, Neji using his feet as best he could.

He plopped down on the soft bed she had created and sighed in content. It felt good to be outside to get some fresh air. He closed his eyes and basked in the midday sun as it heated his worn out body. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him and he couldn't help but slip further onto the soft mattress Sakura had made for him.

He opened an eye a fraction and stared up at the young medic-nin above him. He watched bemused as she shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other, allowing her weight to move with her. Her arms were crossed in front of her and her eyes were staring out in admiration onto the Hyuuga gardens, watching a few ninja train in the process.

"The views better from down here" He said. He patted the place next to him as she turned to look down. She gave a him a tired smile before allowing her barriers to crash down as she all but dived onto the comforting duvets. She sighed loudly and leant back, closing her eyes and allowing her body to soak in the sun.

Neji graciously looked away as she unzipped her maroon waist coat to reveal a tight fitting, black Anbu top. The low cut neckline wasn't much help and he tried his best to let his mind wander back to the peace and serenity of the gardens.

"If you don't mind me saying, I make a pretty awesome bed" She smiled. "Don't you think?"

"Mmm…" She turned to look at him and watched as his head fell further back and his breathing became deep again. His eyelids were shut tight, his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks gently. She felt a blush creep its way up her neck as she suddenly realised that she was all but staring at this gorgeous man.

She quickly turned her head back to the gardens and watched the various people move in and out of their daily business, eventually allowing her eyes to close as she too fell asleep in the early afternoon sun.

Hinata watched from a distance as her best friend and close cousin slipped off into the world of dreams together, their arms brushing at their sides as Sakura's head slipped onto his shoulder to get a more comfortable position.

"This is starting to get interesting…" She murmured, a small smile gracing her feline features.

"Can I set them up, Sister? Please?" Hanabi asked from her side, tugging on the woman's long sleeves.

"Not yet" Hanabi frowned and looked down.

"I want to have a go first…"


	3. A Revelation

When Neji next awoke he found himself back in his original bed. He shifted around uncomfortably as his muscles ached from being in one position for so long. He looked around his room, vision blurred. He blinked a few times before the world came into focus. He grunted as he pushed himself up; he found he had more strength today but it was still painful to move around too much. Once he was in a half-sitting position and could push himself up no further, he analyzed the contents of his room. He snorted at the irony of being one of the richest clans in Konoha and the most expensive thing he had in his room was a kunai.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, bored. He let his mind wander until he noticed the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk in the far corner. A shudder ran up his spine as he suddenly remembered the amount of work he still had left to do. Most of the reports were due in to Hiashi tomorrow and they each took a good four hours to complete.

He could count at least 10 amongst the pile on his desk.

"Shit.." he cursed. He gingerly lifted the covers off his body, quickly checking the surrounding corridors for any signs of life before he began his assent from the bed. He immediately felt dizzy at the sudden vertigo and fell back with a _plop _onto the soft mattress. He shut his eyes tightly until the feeling faded and then tried again. This time he only wobbled a bit but stayed steady on his feet.

He found he could walk a few steps before having to stop and regain the strength in his legs. He was about halfway across his room when his knee wobbled and he stumbled slightly, unable to hold himself up he fell forwards.

A resounding smack echoed and bounced of the walls as his head collided with the corner of the desk. He hissed and brought a shaking hand up to the large gash across his forehead. Blood began to mix in with tears as he sobbed.

_God I cant even get across my own bedroom without falling over… _

_What a failure.._

He let his thoughts consume him as he grabbed hold of the desk leg, hauling himself up to his knees. He suddenly felt cold and saw the edges of his eyes began to darken.

"No…no, please.." he begged. He was fed-up of sleeping, fed-up of being in constant darkness and fed-up of not having the strength to do anything by himself. With a loud grunt he pulled himself up to a standing position, leaning heavily onto the desk; it began to shake under his weight until he managed to finally slump down into the chair in front of it.

He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down but the constant itch in the back of his head was telling him to pick up the papers in front of him and stay up until he got them done.

_Imagine what he would think? Neji Hyuuga, his own nephew, unable to complete his work because he was tired…_

He wiped the blood that was now trickling down his cheeks on the back of his hand and carefully picked up the pen at the side. He picked up the first sheet of paper and began writing.

---------

It was now four in the afternoon and the fading light was making it difficult to see his own writing. Dark circles had formed under his eyes as he furiously wrote each and every report, signed mission slips and various cheques, wrote letters and signed cards. He blinked slowly, finding It more and more difficult to keep his eyes open.

His head snapped up, however, when he heard distant footsteps coming down the hall. He could smell the familiar scent of blossoms that seemed to surround her everywhere she went, he could hear the _click clack _of her training boots and the rustle of papers on the clipboard in her hand. He froze as she stopped outside of his door.

"Neji, are you---……"

He had turned his head away as she entered the room. The shadows from the fading sun casting him in darkness in the corner. He heard the door close and couldn't help but wince as she threw her clipboard on the floor.

"Neji?" She asked quietly, taking a step closer. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched a few drops of blood drip onto his closed fist. She immediately ran over to his side, clutching his shoulders as she turned him to face her; she feared the worst.

"God, Neji.." she muttered as she gingerly fingered the cut on his head. A large bruise was beginning to form across his eyebrow and it looked like the skin around his eyes was dulling from a peachy colour to painful grey. He winced slightly as she gently pushed around the wound, more blood began to ooze out and she couldn't help but pale at the sight; for a medic-nin she was never very good with the red stuff.

"Come on" she lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulders as she helped him back into bed. She propped the pillows up and lay him back on them, careful to back his head with extra pillows.

She drew out her medical kit from one of the pouches on her hip. As she began to clean the wound and stitch it up, she couldn't help but wonder how in the hell he managed cut his forehead - and so deep as well.

"I fell over.." He muttered, seemingly ashamed of himself. Sakura felt slightly shocked that he had almost read her thoughts but shook it off when she realised that broken or not, this was a genius she was dealing with.

"Fell over?" She repeated, trying to conceal her humour.

"I was just trying to get to the desk so I could finish those dam reports for Hiashi. I couldn't even make it that far! God, Sakura im such a mess---"

A sharp tug on his stitches caused him to stop abruptly. He stared at the young female in front of him; her gaze was still fixed upon the gash on his forehead as she worked, pulling a little harder than necessary on the chakra infused strings.

"Don't be stupid" she muttered, her warm breath washing over his neck. He shuddered slightly, not going unseen by the medic. She pulled the blankets further up his body, ignoring the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"You need to calm down, Neji. Your just making the situation worse for yourself. Just stay here, lie down and go back to sleep--"

"Im fed-up of sleeping" He huffed, pushing her hands away roughly.

"Would you rather I checked you into the hospital? Or would you prefer to stay here in the comforts of your own home?" She sneered.

He stared at her. His eyes were becoming more and more creased as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration; burrowing into his forehead. His mouth fluttered slightly as he let out an angry sigh.

"I find no comfort here…." he whispered, barely audible.

She watched in silence as her patients eyes began to tear again. He jerked his head away when she reached forward, turning to the side so that she couldn't see his face. Her hands hesitated, unsure of whether she should carry on. Her resolve came when she fiercely gripped his shoulders, wrenching his body back to face her so that she could see his broken heart openly. She felt tears prick her own eyes and couldn't stop the few that fell, dripping onto her shaking arms that held him in place.

"Im going to help you, okay? Everyone is…me, Naruto, Hinata everyone Neji. We'll help you get back on your feet again" she choked, speaking through grit teeth so as to suppress her sobs. She chuckled lightly at her stupidity for crying. Stupid hormones.

"Now come on, lye back down so I can get at that wound a bit better"

She began to wipe her eyes on the back of her sleeve but stopped in shock when she felt a calloused thumb caress her cheek, rubbing away the last of her salty tears. She looked down at him in wonder as he finished brushing the tips of her eyelashes, ridding them of the few droplets that remained.

"Sorry. I made you upset and that wasn't my intention" he muttered. His eyes were half-closed as his arm fell from her cheek back onto the bed, his hand stroking the length of her arm as it went. She sat above him, rooted to the spot as she tried so hard not to grab his head and kiss the man senseless.

If she was being honest, she had always found Neji attractive. Even way back when they were taking their chuunin exams; she had found his attitude slightly cocky and annoying but he was handsome and well built at the same time. As they grew up, so did her attraction towards him. She didn't see him very often due to missions and their differences in training, but when she did see him she couldn't help the little butterflies that arose in her stomach.

So, here she was. A twenty one year old medic, leaning over her patient, friend and obvious crush, stitching up his latest wound as she tried to simmer her feminine hormones and suppress her urges to jump said man. Her hands shook slightly and she cursed under her breath, trying not to wake the sleeping patient.

She looked down to confirm that he was actually asleep only to find one pearly white orb staring back up at her.

"Im sorry. I thought you were asleep" she whispered. The distance between them was a bit too close for comfort.

"I was" he answered.

"…Oh"

"Something wrong?"

Her inner self considered leaning down and crushing her lips to his soft ones but her normal self was considering finishing her work and high tailing it out of there. The latter sounded like a better plan. Time to put it into the action.

She quickly enhanced her finger with chakra and cleaned the wound, finishing the stitches a lot quicker and neater too.

"Nothing! Nothings wrong, I was just …err…thinking about something" she finished lamely. She packed her things up and picked up her discarded clipboard, scribbling a few things down.

"Well, im finished so I will be back tomorrow to check on you again, okay? No getting up unless you need the bathroom, Neji, I don't want any more accidents" Her authorative side taking over.

She turned, heading for the door. Her fingers had barely touched it when she heard a small voice. She turned back to Neji, her heart fluttering lightly.

"What? …Im sorry I didn't hear you…" she murmured, staring at his shadowed face. For a while the only noise that filled the heavy atmosphere was the almost silent _huff huff _of Sakura's breathing as she tried to stop her hammering heart.

"Don't go…just stay here tonight…"


	4. A step forward? Or a step back?

**Ah, bit of a short chapter this time, sorry guys ****J trying to cram in as much as possible for exams and all so im keeping em' short for the time being **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclamer**: the usual; I don't own any of the characters mentioned and spoken about in this chapter

--------------------

She nervously rolled out her bed on the wooden floor next to his, her hands smoothing out the soft covers of the sheets. She glanced up at the prestigious Anbu captain; he was currently sitting up in bed flicking through an apparently uninteresting book. She turned around and grabbed a couple of pillows and arranged them to her liking. She fidgeted as she realised she now had nothing to do except get ready for bed.

"Right, come on" she barked suddenly, leaping to her feet. Neji jumped slightly at her sudden outburst and looked at her with curious lavender eyes. She smiled coyly at him as she flipped the covers off his body and snatched the book away.

"Time for bed" she smiled. He scoffed slightly at her childish attitude before pushing himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. She helped him up and held onto his arm tightly as he wobbled his way to the bathroom opposite his room. She tried not to blush as she felt his muscles bulge and relax underneath her smooth hands as he moved.

He brushed his teeth at a leisurely pace whilst leaning against her, taking care to get every nook and cranny. She decided not to comment on this as she assumed that it was just part of his upbringing. Once he was finished she settled him down on the side of the bath so that she could do her own.

"That was quick…" he mumbled as she spat out the last of the minty froth and turned off the tap.

"Not everyone's perfect Hyuuga" she smirked, linking her arms under his to lift him to his feet.

"Its called personal hygiene, not perfection" He snorted, completely oblivious to the embarrassed blush that crept its way up Sakura's neck.

"Im _hygienic, _Neji, but im also very tired." she murmured, careful not to spark an unwanted quarrel. She was about to drag his sorry ass back to bed when a sharp hiss and intake of breath stopped her. She whirled around to face him and did a quick scan of his body to find the source of his discomfort.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" She said, gripping his shoulders. His eyes scrunched a little and he gently fingered the healing bruise on his forehead.

"It just stings is all, and the sudden head rush didn't help much" He rubbed it gingerly, hoping to rid his head of the throbbing pain.

"Here.." she smiled at him as she gently touched two chakra infused fingers, rubbing small circles across the edges of the bruise and effectively removing his headache. He closed his eyes and a more relaxed and peaceful manner took over. His hand found its way to her hip and he gently placed it on there, pulling her a little closer.

"Hmmm, that's nice.." he mumbled, his warm breath washing over her face.

Sakura was nearly in a puddle at his feet by this point. Does the man not know what effect he has on women? The glossy shine to his lips and the serene look on his chiselled face was enough to turn men gay and women giddy. Her breathing became slightly erratic and she couldn't help the loud _thump thump _of her pounding heart. The close proximity was a little too much for her and before she knew it, she had caved and was starting to lean a little closer to his ever so inviting mouth.

His eyes opened slightly when he felt her warm breath tickle his lips. His eyes came face to face with half-lidded emerald orbs, filled with the lust and passion of a woman who had not been loved in a while. Her pale skin was flushed a glorious pink, her lips were slightly puckered and shone invitingly in the dim light of his bathroom.

He was shocked to say the least, but not disappointed. One of the most sought after women in Konoha was currently leaning against his chest, one hand on his forehead with the other leaning on his shoulder. Her face was dangerously close and he knew where this could lead. But, lets be honest here, when was the last time he had been this intimate with a woman?

His other arm wound its way to her other hip and he nudged her a little closer, gauging her reaction carefully in case he was being too pushy. She was the complete opposite if anything and responded to his small gestures with ones of her own. Her hand ran down from his shoulder to his chest, resting there gently. Her other hand came down to cup the back of his head as she pulled him closer.

Their lips lingered over each others for a moment, a hairs breadth away from a mind blowing kiss that would probably end up spiralling out of control and she would jump him right there and then.

"Neji! Hurry up I need to use the loo!"

Sakura was thrown across the bathroom before she could even blink at the sudden interruption. She skidded across the tiled floor and ended up in a heap on the far wall. She stared back at him with wide eyes, cradling her grazed hand. His panting was heavy and laboured, he staggered slightly and fell back onto the side of the bath, trying to catch his breath.

"Neji?" the person called again. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, Hanabi. I'll be out in a minute im just getting ready for bed" he stuttered, a hand on his chest as his breathing calmed down.

"Okay, but hurry up I think my bladder just burst…" came the mumbled reply. The sound of retreating footsteps echoed in the hallway until they disappeared into another room. Sakura let out an audible sigh as she got to her feet.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.." he gestured at her hand.

"Its okay, I think we just…got a little caught in the moment…" she said calmly. She walked over to him and helped him to his feet again, ignoring the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach at the skin contact. He snatched his hands away from her soft touch and stood up by himself. She stood in front of him, her grazed hand lying limp at her side as she looked up into his lidded eyes that were cast away from her unwavering stare.

"Im sorry about earlier, I was jus--"

"Oh no, its not about that." he waved his hands in front of himself, slightly embarrassed. "I still need to use the toilet…" he mumbled, a light pink spread across his cheeks.

"Oh…Oh!" she said, realisation dawning on her. She mumbled a quick apology and darted out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She leant back against it, allowing the cool wood to soothe her sweating back. Her head lolled back and she couldn't help the shaky breath that passed through her parted lips. She slid down the door carefully, landing in heap at the bottom. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she suddenly realised what she had initiated.

"What was I thinking?…" she whispered. The thought of having to face Neji for the next few weeks whilst he recovered was becoming an ever more daunting task. Who'd of thought that It would be _this _hard?

She was brought back to reality when a rather loud and distinct _thud _came from behind the door in the bathroom. She froze and continued to listen for further sounds. None followed and a sinking feeling began to set in as she suddenly realized that Neji was technically still ill and had quite a serious head injury. Flashes of him lying on the tiled floor in a pool of his own blood began to run through her head and she jumped to her feet in a blind panic.

"Neji!" she shouted, slamming her shoulder into the door and effectively breaking the lock. She flew into the bathroom expecting him to be lying dead on the floor but was ironically faced with a rather different picture.

Lets just say that walking in on a Hyuuga with his pants down is defiantly a good view.

------

Hinata placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, stopping his advances as she sat up in their bed In the Hyuuga manor.

"We were just getting to the good bit…" he pouted as he tried to slip her bra strap down off her shoulder. She smacked him off but giggled slightly and the tickling sensation he left behind.

"Did you hear something?" she murmured, trying to pry his lips from the curve in her neck so she could talk to him.

"Probably just the wind…" he whispered, licking her pulse and trying to get a reaction from her. She nudged him gently to get his attention again.

"No it didn't sound like that…it was like a loud thud or something…" she gazed past the wall and into the surrounding corridors, activating her Byuukagen as she went. A rather large blush spread across her face as she came to the source of the noise. She stifled a laugh behind a hand and Naruto looked up in confusion.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing…just saw something interesting is all" she smiled and kissed him gently.

"Now, where were we?


	5. A new discovery

**Sakura yawned loudly as she padded her way to the Branch house kitchen. She passed a few maids on her way that gave her a questioning look as she was coming from the direction of Neji's room. She brushed off the odd glances and continued on her way. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night for obvious reasons; seeing Neji with his pyjama bottoms around his ankles was both a shock and a rather nice surprise on her part. **

**Lets just say the handsome Hyuuga was pretty well endowed. **

**She trudged over to the fridge and rummaged around until she found a decent amount of ingredients to make breakfast for the both of them. She cracked a few eggs in a bowl and began to whisk at an unusual rate. The chef stood at the side and watched as she lazily flung the whisked egg into a pan. He raised an eyebrow as she flipped the omelette with her eyes closed as if half asleep. **

_**I cant get that bloody picture out of my head **_**she whined. The image of Neji naked kept flying around her head like a fly on a hot day. She gave a heavy sigh as she dumped the contents of a reasonable looking omelette onto a plate and began cooking the next. She cringed and flushed as the image of Neji shouting obscenities at her before throwing her out of the bathroom by the scruff of her neck **_**still naked,**_** flooded trough her head.**__

"**Stupid Hyuuga!" she scoffed aloud. A few maids scattered as the aura in the kitchen turned deadly. **

**Sakura placed the two plates onto a tray along with a jug of water and glasses before trudging back to Neji's bedroom. She skilfully balanced the tray in one hand as she scratched the back of her head with the other. The next few days were going to be really awkward between the two of them and she was **_**not**_** looking forward to it.**

**She yawned as she approached the Hyuuga's bedroom, tray still balanced in one hand. She flew the sliding door open with one swift movement and stepped in.**

"**Wakey wakey, Neji --" She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. **

**Twice her mind had now been scarred with the image of his naked form. Her eyes couldn't help but roam down the endless planes of his back until they reached the perfectly sculpted behind of one Hyuuga Neji. **

**Neji turned at the sound and jumped when he saw Sakura gawking.**

"**Haruno!" he snapped. **

"**I-Im sorry!!" she said, slamming the tray down and covering her eyes, turning her back on him in the process. **

"**Do you have some sort of fetish with seeing me naked?" he spat angrily. **

"**Im sorry I thought you were asleep" she snapped back. "And besides you didn't lock your door!"**

"**You didn't knock! You just barged in like you normally do" **

**That shut her up. She knew he was right because she had been told on countless occasions that she had no concerns when it came to making an entrance. Or exit for that matter. **

"**Im decent.." he grumbled. **

**She turned to see him adorned in plain black jogging bottoms and a white tee. He was currently raking his hands through his hair in an attempt to free the knots. His head was turned to the side slightly and a little blush was evident across his masculine features. **

"**Here.." she murmured pulling up a chair next to her in the middle of the room. **

"**What?" **

"**Just come and sit down" she motioned to the chair as she rolled the sleeves up on her pyjama top. He obliged and sat down on the edge of the seat. His eyes widened slightly when he felt her fingers rake through the tresses of his hair. She gently picked up the weight of his locks and let her fingers run through it; releasing it of its knotty binds. She used chakra enhanced finger tips to rub his scalp and lull him into a sense of security. He couldn't help the low groan that escaped his lips, making Sakura blush furiously behind him. **

"**Thank you, Sakura" he murmured as she collected his hair and tied it in its usual low ponytail. **

"**Pleasure" she smiled, analyzing his current hairstyle. **

"**Have you ever considered a different style?" she blurted out. **

"**Excuse me?" he turned to look at her over his shoulder. **

"**Well, its summer, and its hot so surely the weight of your hair must be quite uncomfortable and you've always had your hair like that…" she tried to explain. **

"…**." he eyed her carefully. "What are you planning?" **

"**Nothing! I would just suggest a more practical style." she began to fiddle with little strands of his hair as she thought of a simple style that would allow more freedom from the heat. She quickly untied the bottom of his hair and let it fall free down his back. **

"**Sakura, I really don't think--" **

"**Just shh! Let me try something.." she interrupted. She gathered his hair and brought it up to the back of his head. She grouped it in one hand and eyed the rather long ponytail that cascaded down his back. She nodded and began to tie his hair with his usual ribbon. **

"**You have a lot of split ends…" she murmured, eyeing the pair of scissors sitting on his desk. **

"**True, but I don't really have the time to travel to a hairdressers" **

"**No need, im pretty handy when it comes to doing hair" **

**Neji sat bolt up right when he heard the snap of metal. He turned to eye the rather long pair of scissors that sat in her hand. **

"**Okay Sakura, I draw the line at cutting my hair" he laughed nervously.**

"**Nonsense, Neji. Just a little bit off the ends wont hurt" she smiled a bit too maliciously before beginning to approach. **

**Neji could only sit with his eyes scrunched shut as she began to trim the ends of his hair. He flinched when he heard a particularly large snip and felt the hair tickle down his back and onto the wooden floor. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sakura, it was just that his hair was pretty much his pride and joy and he'd be damned if anyone dare cut half of it off. **

"**There!" she pronounced. **

_**Thank god **_**Neji though, rising out of the chair to investigate the damage. A hand pressed down hard on his shoulder and he fell back with a dull **_**thud**_** onto the chair. **

"**Not done yet!" Sakura smiled as she moved to kneel in front of him. She placed her hands on either side of his head and examined the length of some of his bangs, all the while pulling out random hairs to frame his sculpted face. Neji drew in a deep breath as she leant in a little closer, scrutinizing his dark hair with furrowed eyebrows. Her lips were pink and moist, her cheeks peachy and her eyes a deep emerald that shone in the dim morning light. He released his breath and watched as it brushed gently against her neck, he saw the goose bumps rise and watched a small shiver run through her body as she took in a sharp breath. A small smile twitched at his lips and a serene look passed over his face; he was happy knowing he had **_**some**_** kind of effect on her, even if it was small. **

**All too soon she moved away and smiled proudly at him with her hands on her hips. **

"**All done !" **

**He could barely feel his legs as he walked slowly over to the small mirror that hung on the far wall. He felt a bit nauseous as he approached the glass, taking a deep breath before stepping into view. He stared in bewilderment at the change in his hair; it made him look older, like a man rather then a adolescent teenager. A small smile touched his lips as he fingered the small strands that framed his face. With his hair pulled back, his sculpted face was in full view; his raised cheekbones, strong chin and perfect features made him look all the more handsome. He heard Sakura squeal behind him as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. He looked in the mirror at her and smiled warmly. He watched in amusement as a small blush spread its way across her cheeks and she muttered a 'your welcome'. **

"**So, what do you want to do today? You sure look a lot better then you have in the past few days"**

"**Im not sure" he said, sitting on the chair by his desk. "I still feel a little light-headed so maybe we should eat the breakfast you made and then decide" he eyed the omelette and juice sitting on the tray in the corner by the door. **

"**Oh Yeh! Shit its probably cold now" she muttered as she made her way over to the forgotten food. She took the tray and placed It on his desk in front of him. **

"**Bon Appetite!" she smiled. She watched as he wolfed his serving down, smiling gently. She only picked at her food with her fork before offering it to Neji who gladly accepted it. **

**She dressed slowly as Neji went to the bathroom and freshened up for the day. She flicked the final clasp on her boots shut and was just starting to roll up her mat when she heard a knock on the door. She panicked slightly as she suddenly realised that not everyone knew she has started over last night, particularly Hiashi. She shoved her mattress and pillow under his bed along with her pyjamas and overnight bag. Another knock came, this time a little harder and in an irritated manner. **

"**Come in!" she called. She has hastily pulled out her clipboard and was pretending to scribble stuff down when she heard a familiar voice. **

"**Ah, Sakura-chan. You're here early" Naruto said, an eyebrow quirked. Sakura let go of the breath she had been holding before plopping down onto the side of Neji's bed. **

"**Ahh Naruto its just you" she smiled. "How are you doing this morning" **

"**Fantastic!" He smiled mischievously, a small blush was still evident on his cheeks. Sakura coughed lightly before saying:**

"**I don't want to know…" **

"**Wasn't gonna tell ya! Anyway where's Neji? I still need to break the news to him about his lowering of rank in Anbu and disqualification from all missions etc etc"**

**There was a dull thud by the door and Sakura looked around Naruto to find Neji standing in the doorway. His eyes had darkened considerably and his eyebrows were knotted together.**

"**Ah Neji! There you are" Naruto started, oblivious to the death glare Neji was currently giving him. "Did you do something new to your hair?"**

"**What did you say?" Neji spat angrily.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Neji, look we were going to tell you together--" Sakura started.**

"**Shut up!" he snapped. "I want to hear it from the Hokage" his eyes were still trained on Naruto, his voice dripping with sarcasm. **

**Naruto sighed heavily. "I came to a decision Neji. You are now second in command in your Anbu squad, Kakashi will be taking over your position as leader. You will not take on any missions unless **_**I **_**give the ok. You will only do small amounts of paperwork that you can collect from my office when notified and you will also lessen the amount of work that you do for the Branch household within in the Hyuuga family."**

**As Naruto talked, Sakura kept her gaze on Neji. Just minutes ago she was laughing and smiling with him as she helped him create a new start to his life; helping him pick the clothes to wear that day, changing his hair and even getting him to walk into town with her. All of the excitement she had seen in his eyes was gone. Destroyed by the numb pain that had seemed to take over. His face had changed from pure anger to completely blank. His eyes were full of sadness, hurt, pain, sorrow; a swirl of emotions that she got lost in. **

"**Do you understand, Neji?" the blonde finished, his arms were crossed across his chest, but Sakura could clearly see that Naruto was shaking; he was talking to a very powerful ninja. Neji looked up in a daze, his silver eyes staring straight into the aqua blue of Naruto's, piercing their shell. **

"**Understood" he murmured, so low that Sakura was unsure whether she heard it or not. Naruto nodded in contempt and headed for the door. When he reached Neji's side, he placed his hand on his shoulder and felt the muscles tense beneath his fingers. **

"**Im just trying to help" he whispered. Neji looked down into the eyes of his comrade, leader and friend and tried very hard to not feel sorry for himself. But he'd always been stubborn. Naruto's eyes were glistening with pity, he obviously felt bad doing this to Neji but it was clearly for his own good. **

"**I know." Neji whispered, biting back the urge to grab him by the scruff of his jumpsuit and throw him across the room. He let his anger simmer as he felt Naruto's retreating form down the hallway. When he knew he was out of ear shot he charged over to his bed.**

**Sakura yelped in surprise when he grabbed the edge and began to lift it, she launched herself off it just before he managed to pick it up and throw it across the room. She screamed as the large furniture flew past her and into the far wall. She watched in horror as the wall cracked and splintered, the shock of what just happened settling in. she turned back to see Neji throwing her stuff aside so that he could reach the floorboards underneath. **

**She began to panic as she realised that he was muttering to himself. It sounded like some kind of poem that he was reciting over and over again. She stared to crawl over him but stopped when she saw what he was doing. He had pulled up one of the floorboards and was reaching an arm down inside to seemingly get something, all the while muttering the words repeatedly to himself, clearly still oblivious to her presence. **

**Sakura watched in horror as a green glow had descended across his forehead, she suddenly realised that it was in the shape of his tattoo that marked him as a member of the branch family. **

**Neji had reached what he needed and pulled out a tattered old tin box. It looked charred and scratched as if it had been thrown into flames. He pulled the lid off and sifted through the contents until he found a small trinket amongst the papers. He held it up and clutched it tightly to his chest, still muttering. All the while, curiosity and taken over shock in Sakura and she had crawled over to his side. **

**Suddenly, his breathing changed back to normal, the glowing on his forehead faded and his eyes went from scrunched up to simply closed. He had also stopped chanting. He slowly began to open his eyes until his world came back into focus. **

"**Neji!" **

**He visibly jumped from shock and whirled around to face the young woman's voice. His eyes widened and he suddenly looked incredibly panicked. She placed a hand on his shoulder and stared straight in to his pale eyes.**

"**You've got some**__**explaining to do."**


	6. A powerful tool?

Darkness had settled over the village of Konoha. An eerie silence spread throughout the town as everyone had gone to bed and were asleep long before the two rogue ninja started their ascent. They skittered along the rooftops, their feet barely touching the tiles as they went. They had snuck into the city during the day, claiming they were travelling to Sand and were picking up provisions for the next stage of their journey.

A lie, of course. The guards had fallen for it.

"They really need to sort out their security" The first ninja whispered, his breath blowing out clouds into the cold air.

"Just Ssssh! Would you?" the other spat angrily, clearly frustrated with his partner.

"Im just saying…" the other mumbled, zipping his mouth shut so as not to annoy his accomplice.

They bounded across the village in a flash, making their way towards the Hyuuga compound that lay close to the outskirts on the other side. With the target in sight, their pace quickened.

"Lets just get what we came for and get out, no complications, got it?"

* * *

A few splinters of wall fell and landed in a small pile of dust in the corner of Neji's room where the bed had hit. The sound of dust being puffed into the air as the pieces hit the floor was the only noise that filtered throughout the room.

Sakura sat across from Neji on his now righted bed, her eyes piercing his, her fingers twitching impatiently to eagerly open the small tin in front of her and learn the real secret behind the Hyuuga genius.

"I shouldn't have to explain anything to you." he muttered. "Just accept it and move on."

"Its not something I can really keep secret is it? You muttering some language or poem or whatever it was to yourself, clutching a pendant to your chest with that so called 'tattoo' on your head glowing though your bandages and your eyes completely wide and unblinking. Hm. Now that's a head scratcher" she seethed sarcastically. He glared at her through tired eyes but lost the battle. He sighed heavily.

"Fine. But you have to _promise_ me that this doesn't get back to _anyone_, ok? I mean it, Sakura." He said, his voice unwavering despite the nervous look on his face.

"Of course, Neji" she replied sincerely, though he stayed silent. "Neji?"

"What do you want to know first?"

* * *

"This is it" the rogue ninja stated, landing on a tree outside the back of the Hyuuga manor.

"There's no security here either!"

"Ssssh! What is it with you and security anyway?"

"I need something to torture, you know? Make it squeal!" his eyes flashed a dangerous red as a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

The other rolled his eyes. "Oh for gods sake. Get a grip on yourself! Lets just figure out which room it is first ok?" The other nodded and they jumped off into the shadows surrounding the house, tracking their prey down in the dead of night.

* * *

"Why was your fore-head glowing?"

He sighed again, rubbing his eyes tiredly. " It was all a lie"

"Huh?"

"The whole 'Branch family' and 'Main house' rubbish, that our families separated. It's all a lie."

Sakura sat very still on the bed as she tried to control her breathing. She didn't think that the problems would run this deep and she was beginning to regret getting involved in the first place.

"This tattoo on my forehead isn't a symbol of my up-bringing in the 'Branch family', but a symbol of power. It isn't restricting in the slightest and it doesn't mean that Hiashi has control over me when I try and attack a 'Main House' member"

"But--how is that even possible?!" she spluttered.

"All the other branch house members were marked with a simple, normal tattoo that's a copy of mine to make the lie more believable. All of their tattoos have no power or restriction at all; their all fakes to make the lie run deeper and to draw attention away from _me_"

"But yours…" she whispered. " is real?"

"Yes. Like I said, it's a sign of power. I was marked as a child to control the power that dwelled deep within me. That power rises with anger, as you saw before. When I get really angry, the tattoo glows which is sign of what's to come."

"So you're the same as Naruto?! All this time you've been hiding this and he's been marching round selfishly like a little child---"

"No, no. Im not the same as Naruto. My power doesn't take a shape or form. It just sits there, waiting until my barriers break so it can reek havoc on myself and its surroundings. The tattoo suppresses it somewhat but it doesn't always work."

He shook his head, dropping it so that he stared down at his hands folded in his lap. It was incredibly embarrassing admitting this all to Sakura. But it felt _so_ good to have someone else know besides Hiashi and Hinata; someone who actually had a close hand in what it was like. He looked up into her eyes and saw some level of understanding, relieving some of the weight that had been sitting on his shoulders all this time.

"I remember things" he murmured.

"What?" she whispered.

"When I get angry and the power comes out, I remember what happens. Naruto, he's lucky because he has no recollection of what he's done, but me…" he paused, his voice breaking. "Me? I remember everything. The faces of the dead, the people im attacking with no conscious, the blood, the destruction. Everything. I still see it. Every time I close my eyes I see the people that ive killed." He watched as a few tears gathered in Sakura's eyes, unshed. He felt a few of his own prick his eyes but he refused to cry, gathering strength in knowing that he wont let it happen again.

"Neji…"

"Next question, Sakura."

* * *

"Bingo!" the ninja grinned a stealthy smile as he stared through the window at the man and woman sitting inside. The other landed next to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"So you do come in handy sometimes" he grinned.

"What is it were here for again?"

"The trinket!! Jesus, listen next time would ya? Then I wouldn't have to do all the--" he stopped dead In his tracks as he suddenly noticed the small chain that hung out of the young mans hands in the adjacent room.

"He's got it!" a smile crept up on his face as he eyed the opposition.

"Well the guy looks bed ridden at the moment and the girl doesn't look like she can do much but heal. I think we can take 'em"

"Can I have the girl, please?" the other pouted, his ruby red eyes flashing under the moonlight.

"Urgh, whatever just don't make a mess."

------------

"The trinket, what does that do?" she whispered, not sure whether she should keep probing.

"The trinket is something that's been past down in my family for decades. Every male that is born is born with this power and the trinket helps to suppress that as well as the tattoo. My grandfather gave it to my father, and he then gave it to me"

"What about the women in the family. Your mother? She was married in so did she receive the power too?"

"My mother did not contain this power, nor do any of the women in the family but they were still given a fake tattoo to keep the lie going; to make everyone believe that the tattoo meant that they were from the Branch family, when infact were all part of the Main house."

"What happened to your mother?" The question had slipped past Sakura's lips before she had a chance to even think. She slapped a hand across her mouth and started mumbling apologies.

"My father killed my mother"

"Wha….?"

"They'd had an argument, he got too angry and the power took over, killing my mother before consuming him completely and taking his life too. That's how they died, not by the hands of another country."

"Neji, im so sorry" she muttered, ashamed for even asking. She felt a hand on hers and she looked up to see a tired smile on his handsome face.

"Its not your fault, Sakura. And there's no need to worry, I have accepted my parents death."

She nodded, although still felt uncomfortable.

"So, the other 'branch house members' are all part of the main house but have had tattoos placed on their foreheads to not make you seem so different?" she asked, quietly.

"Apparently, the Hyuuga family has a reputation to uphold and having a unique member is clearly not appropriate" Neji's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"So, you have a power residing within you that is suppressed by the tattoo on your forehead as well as the trinket in your hands? And when you get angry you loose control and the power takes over?"

He nodded. Sakura blew out a breath and rocked back and forth on the bed gently, trying to get her head around what she'd just been told. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"The muttering! You were muttering something, what was it?" She asked curiously.

"Its…-" he looked away. "it's the curse that was used to place this power within me" he whispered. "Whenever the power takes over, I start reciting it."

Sakura muttered a silent 'Oh' and went back to her thinking. Hang on a second, Neji wasn't the only male Hyuuga in the family, so why was he the only one with this power? She had also thought that for a lie this big to last this long then all the previous Hokage's must of known about it, right? So does that mean Naruto knows? All of this still doesn't explain why Neji was over-training as well.

"Training helps to control the anger." Neji said.

"In what way?" she asked, ignoring the fact that he'd pretty much just read her mind. Again.

"It keeps me concentrating on one particular thing; for example sight, smell or hearing. When im angry I train because it usually drains me of energy and helps me to keep calm and let the anger retreat."

"So when your tired, the power cant take over because it doesn't have enough energy?"

"Sakura, how do you think I was able to throw my bed across the room in my current state?"

"…..Good point."

"The power has an energy source of its own"

"But how is that even possible?"

He shrugged and then yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes tiredly suddenly reminding Sakura of a small child who'd stayed up way past their bedtime.

"Im sorry, your tired. I'll let you sleep." she smiled and pulled the blankets further up his body patting his chest gently. His hand grabbed hers before she could pull away and he squeezed it tightly. He smiled up at her with half lidded eyes, before reaching up and placing a peck on her lips. He fell back onto his pillows and stared up and her bewildered face, chuckling lightly.

"Thank you for listening, Sakura. For listening, understanding and accepting."

And with those last words, he fell into a deep sleep under the careful watch of one pink-haired and very smitten Ninja. She smiled down at his sleeping face, carefully running a hand down his cheek; her fingers brushing against his soft skin. She cupped his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before going back to holding his hand and watching over him until the sun rose and another eventful day took place.

* * *

"Look, the plan is to break in once they've gone to sleep. You ambush the girl and keep her from attacking whilst I interrogate the guy, okay?" the first rogue explained.

"I think we should attack now. Their not concentrating on their surroundings because their clearly in an in-depth talk about something." the other answered.

"Your so stupid did you know that? Don't be ridiculous! Attacking now would mean they would make way too much noise and wake up the rest of the house!"

"Ninjas are more alert when their asleep, so its better to do it now!"

"No, later!"

"Now!"

"Later!"

"NOW!"

"Oh, _I_ have an idea! How about you two come with me and I can introduce you to my friends properly?" came a foreign voice from behind them.

The two rogues whirled around to come face to face with one Uzumaki Naruto. He stood coyly on the branch behind them, a toothy grin stretched across his face. His aqua eyes sparkled mischievously as the thought of a fight brought on excitement. His whiskers widened in anticipation and a red hue began to glow around him. He bent forward and stared the intruders straight in the face.

"Boo.

* * *

SO I haven't actually had a chance to thank the people who have read and reviewed this story J thank you so much you are all stars and are probably the only thing that are keeping me writing! Its great to hear so much positive feed-back from everyone, so thank you very much

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This story has taken a completely different course since when I started it but I think it works - I was planning on doing only 10 chapters but I can see more coming on…..oh dear what have I gotten myself into?

R+R!!


	7. NEWS: Apology

Hi Guys!

Im so sorry I haven't updated in this long, I've just written another story which is a one shot called 'Red Hot' which you can find with my other stories (shameless plug) but I can now finally finish this story :) IVe just graduated so I have more time to write etc..

Watch this space guys! New chapter will be up soon

xox


	8. Decisions

So here it is, the long awaited next chapter to this story. Im so sorry its taken me this long - Ive just graduated and finished my education which means I now have the time to write much more, which I will be doing! If you guys have any requests then please do pm me or just comment in the reviews. Ive changed the rating to M due to the mention of violence and some later chapters that I have in mind.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of the series Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden.

xox

Sakura kept pace behind Naruto as he led her down further into the dark dungeons beneath Konoha. She grimaced at the dim lighting and damp smell as they weaved their way past guards and cells housing criminals, rogue ninja and common thieves. Her head was still reeling with information from last night and even more so now when Naruto came and got her after he had captured two intruders outside of Neji's room seemingly looking for something within the Hyuuga's possession. Sakura had kept her promise to Neji, however, and had not spoken a word of his hidden power when Naruto had questioned her on the way here.

"Their not speaking." Naruto started. "I interrogated them first thing this morning and neither one made a peep." He grumbled, clearly frustrated.

"Im not surprised, I doubt they will give up information so easily." Sakura snorted. Keeping in mind to not let slip what she knew, although it was obvious to her why the two men were there and what they were after. They soon rounded a corner and came to the last cell in this block. She stopped behind Naruto as he nodded at the guard to move aside so they could see in.

"Well, what do you think? Do you recognize them?" Naruto asked, his impatience was becoming obvious. Sakura ignored this and shook her head slowly.

"No, but by the looks of how their dressed and the lack of a headband, I would say that they are rogue-nin. Probably hired to work for someone." She looked up at the Hokage as he rubbed his temples.

"My thoughts exactly." He mumbled. "You know what this means?"

Sakura nodded. "Their untraceable..."

He growled in annoyance, pinching his temple as he tried to figure out what to do. He clicked his fingers at the guard who was by his side in an instant. Sakura lifted her eyebrows in surprise at Naruto's new found authority; it seemed being Hokage suited him after all.

"Get me Temari, asap. I need her to get something out of these fools whether she has to torture them or not."

The guard nodded before jogging off down the corridor. The pair waited until another officer had taken his place at the cell door before Naruto led Sakura back up to ground level and fresh air. She breathed gratefully, the tightness in her chest receding; she'd never been good underground.

"So, how is Neji?" Naruto asked as they headed back to his office.

"Better. He's sleeping a lot still so I've got Hinata to watch over him whilst I'm gone."

Naruto nodded. "Good. I hope he wont hold a grudge against me because of the actions I've had to take..." He rubbed the back of his head, a worried expression cast across his face. Sakura smiled gently at him; he was still Naruto, always worrying about what people thought of him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Im sure it will be ok. In time, he will understand and appreciate everything you've done for him."

Naruto nodded solemnly as he opened the door to the Hokage's building and stepped aside, letting Sakura enter first. He flopped down into this office chair as they reached his quarters.

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asked, crossing her feet on his desk. Naruto frowned at her disapprovingly, nudging her ankles with a pencil.

"We wait, unfortunately. Those idiots didn't seem to consider me when they entered Konoha and in due time they'll pay for trespassing. But for now, we'll see what Temari can get out of them."

Sakura nodded. Naruto was clearly, personally angry at the pair sitting in the cell beneath them; Temari was known for her ruthlessness when it came to interrogating as well as her seemingly un-fazing ability to torture when she didn't get the information she wanted. It was a bold move on Naruto's part to call her in.

"I know what your thinking..." He murmured, eyeing her with cerulean blue orbs. "But it has to be done." He crossed his fingers, looking out the vast window at his city and his home. Sakura smiled.

"I know, don't worry." She stood. "Im glad to have you looking after us all, Naruto-kun." She smiled. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, chuckling as he tried to hide his blush. She giggled and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Im gonna go back and check on Neji."

"Look after him well, Sakura. He relies on you now." She nodded, a light blush of her own creeping up her neck. Before Naruto could say goodbye she was gone, a pile of Sakura leaves left in her wake.

xox

Neji pushed his glasses back up the ridge of his nose as they slipped down, concentrating on the book in front of him. He turned the page as the chapter ended and immediately carried on. He was sitting up in bed, Hinata had opened his balcony doors for him and a cool breeze was now filtering through his bare room, cooling his skin and easing his mind. The sun scattered its rays across his white carpet and pale walls as it rose further into the morning sky. He'd gone into a high fever early in the morning as he went in and out of fitful deep sleeps. Hinata had brought it down for him and now that the nausea had settled she had gone in search of food for him.

He continued to read, un-fazed by the presence that was lingering behind his sliding door. Sakura shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously, his breakfast tray felt heavy in her sweaty hands as she tried to figure out how to face him. Last night was nothing she could ever of expected, despite the small kiss he had given her, the news of the Hyuuga family secret was almost too much for her to burden. She sighed and took a deep breath, stealing her resolve as she pushed the door open. She smiled as she saw him sitting up in bed, flicking his way through a seemingly very interesting book. His hair was undone, splayed messily across his shoulders and he was wearing a loose shirt that was slipping off of one shoulder and was showing far too much skin for her liking. She closed the door quietly behind her and padded towards him slowly.

Neji didn't turn the next page as her perfume wafted over him. He had thought that Hinata would bring him his breakfast and that Sakura wouldn't be back until later, but yet here she was, filling his senses. He stared at the pages of his book, pretending to read as she made her way to his bed. His nostrils flared as she stopped, placing his breakfast on his bed side table and turning to take off her boot straps and deposit her weapons near her bedroll that was still laid out from the day before. He risked a glance in her direction and saw her bent over her medicine bag, fishing for something. He sighed and shut the book, sitting up straight and looking at her fully.

"Good morning, Sakura." He watched her back stiffen before she turned and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Neji. Hinata said you were unwell last night, are you better now? Im just trying to find some medicine to help ease some of the symptoms." She mumbled the last part as she continued to rummage, her hands shaking slightly. Why was she so dam nervous?!

"Its just the side effects of the power emerging, medicine wont help. I will be fine in another few hours."

"Oh.." She stopped her searching as she stood and turned to face him. "About that, Neji... Theres something I need to tell you." She wrung her hands nervously as she made her way to his bed and perched on the side.

"Is this why you went with Naruto last night?"

"Yes. Last night, Naruto found two men outside your window. They were looking for something, for you, Neji." She looked into his pearly whites, searching for answers. "I need you to tell me now if anyone else outside of Konoha knows about the Hyuuga's secret?"

He sighed heavily, placing his head in his hands he groaned in annoyance. "No one knows besides the Hyuuga clan, which means we've been compromised from the inside." He grumbled. "This isn't the first time this has happened. Tsunade took care of quite a few curious rogue-nin when she was Hokage."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Neji, you need to tell Naruto. Its his responsibility now."

Neji sighed but nodded in agreement anyway. He looked at her and smiled softly, his eyes lidded slightly as he took her hands in his.

"Thank you, Sakura." His thumb rubbed her knuckles gently. She flushed prettily, averting her eyes as a small smile spread across her cupid bow lips.

"What for?! I haven't done anything..."

"Thank you for looking after me and not judging me. For looking out for me and making sure that I took that disgusting medicine you insisted on shoving down my throat." He grimaced as she giggled. "But most importantly, thank you for listening and understanding after last night and for not running a mile when you found out the truth. You've been a real rock for me these past few days and I want you to know that I appreciate it." He smiled. It was a genuine smile, his mouth wide as he grinned at her. It was the most relaxed Sakura had ever seen him and she couldn't help but feel smug about it. She grinned back, gripping his hands tightly. He pulled her towards him, laying her head on his shoulder as he embraced her in a loose hug.

"Ok, what have you been taking?! This is the most affection I've got out of you since ... well, ever."

He chuckled. "Sorry, its just a relief for someone outside the Hyuuga family to know and not think im some sort of monster." His smile turned sad as he looked down at their locked fingers. His attention turned to the picture of his parents on his beside table and he sighed gently. Sakura lifted her head and looked at him then, his chiseled portrait was too much for her to bare and she could feel herself leaning in again. He turned back to her and came face to face with her flushed, puckered lips. His heart skipped as he moved his hand to cup her face gently, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. Their breath mingled as he pulled her closer still, the length of her body now pressed fully against his, he was beginning to feel the effects of her closeness when his sliding doors slammed open.

Sakura was up and out of his arms as quick as a cat, clipboard in hand as she pretended to exam his new charts sent from the hospital. Hinata raised a slender eyebrow as she eyed the pair carefully.

"I just came to see if Neji was eating?" She smiled, giggling behind her sleeve at the obvious awkwardness that had now settled in the room. "I can leave though, if you two are busy-"

"No!" Sakura shouted, a little too loudly. "Nope. We're fine, I was just checking Neji's vitals." she mumbled as she flipped through pages of nonsense that made no real sense to her.

"Are you sure thats all you were checking, Sakura?" Hinata whispered with a wink as she passed her flustered friend. She picked up the tray and dumped it on Neji's lap.

"Eat." She said, pointing to the food.

"Yes, ma'am" Neji grumbled, picking up the chopsticks. Sakura smiled behind her hand, her back turned to the pair.

"Sakura, can I have a quick word?" Hinata asked as she walked swiftly past, her hands folded into the sleeves of her Kimono.

"Yes, yes of course!" Sakura flustered, she looked at Neji and blushed as he just smiled at her, shaking his head at his cousin.

Sakura closed his sliding doors behind her and turned to face a worried Hinata.

"Is Naruto ok?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted in a worried line.

"Oh, yes he's fine don't worry. He just took me to see the rogue-nin to see if I recognize them." She frowned at Hinata's constant fidgeting. "Are you ok? Whats wrong?"

"Im just so worried about Neji. No ones ever got that close before."

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto will look after him. You as well." She placed a comforting hand on Hinata's arm. The Hyuuga manor was under her charge and the fact that someone had managed to breach their security was clearly distressing for the poor woman. She nodded in agreement.

"Look after him, Sakura." Hinata glanced in the direction of Neji's room, before giving Sakura a warm smile. "Im glad your with him, I feel better knowing that your there in case anything happens. I hope you don't mind sticking around a bit longer?" The question was left hanging in the air.

"Hinata, it would be my genuine pleasure!"

Neji smiled to himself as he heard the girls laughing, enjoying the sound of Sakura's voice drifting through the corridors of the Hyuuga manor. He felt comfortable, for the first time in a long time he felt relaxed in his own home, which he knew was all down to her. Suddenly all the problems that he had to face within the next few months seemed possible if she decided to stay by his side a bit longer.

It seemed that he would just have to_ give_ her a reason to stay.

xox

Temari knocked on the door to the office in the dungeon. Naruto was waiting patiently by the cell behind her as she collected the necessary paper work. She skimmed through it, whistling through her teeth at the complete lack of information on the two rogue-nin she was about to interrogate.

"So, whats the deal?" She asked Naruto as she looked through the bars at the men slumped on the floor.

"I need you to find out what they were doing in the Hyuuga manor."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "And you need me to do this because?... I have a lot of other work at hand as well Naruto, so this had better be important." She teased, although there was some truth to her warning.

"Dont worry, it most definitely is important." He started, staring at the two men in front of him. " Use any means necessary, Temari. I need to know what these two fools want and I need to know _now_."

Temari nodded, deciding to not push Naruto's buttons any further as he was clearly not in a jesting mood. She picked up a pair of latex gloves and snapped them onto her wrists. The rogue-nin both lifted their heads at this sound and paled at the sight of Temari in front of them, a table of instruments to her left. She smiled at them.

"Hello boys..."

xox

Tada! Sorry its such a short chapter but Im still deciding which way im gonna go with this story and If you guys have any suggestions or stuff you'd like to see, just let me know :) Thank you for the constant support as well despite me not updating this story for far too long.

Next chapter up soon! Comments much appreciated with your opinions :)


End file.
